Uchiha Yasakani
Yasakani Uchiha (うちは八尺瓊, Uchiha Yasakani) Appearance Personality Curse of Hatred The curse is not just one of hatred but madness for Yasakani. Consumed by his own self-loathing, he feels disgust at his heritage, believing that the Uchiha are a cursed bloodline destined for pain and tragedy. His own parents, were not shinobi; they were murderous psychopaths who lived for the sole purpose of killing others, and he is the same. He struggles with his inner-demons which constantly demand that blood be spilt to sate their appetite. Something in Yasakani died that day, and for every kill he made he sacrificed another piece of his soul just to live. The curse is more than just an ideology. It is a spiritual entity residing deep within his soul, a parasite inherited by blood, fueled by hate. And it is hate that drives Yasakani. His hatred for parents, his hatred for those in power who abuse it, and lord it over others, his hatred for the ruthlessness of Akatsuki and their megalomaniac agenda at world domination. Most of all, he hates the injustice that exists in the world and those who perpetuate its existence. But to bring change, you need power, because if you are weak and powerless, there can be no change. So he fights for fortune. He fights for all that is righteous. He fights to topple warlords and tyrants, he fights to right the wrongs of the world. These are all the reasons he fights, but he knows that beneath the ideology buried deep within his mind is the real reason he fights. The Curse of Hatred is a twisted and corrupting influence that welcomes challenges, that seeks out those worthy to test its might. It can only be appeased in the throes of battle and so he throws himself headlong into it, and the he cannot help the utter joy he feels. So he conceals it, hides it behind courage, compassion and a willingness to fight for those too weak to defend themselves. It’s the only way. Over the years he has learned that killing is addictive. It is like an intoxicating drug, and once he has gotten a taste for it, entire battles become massacres. He must continuously restrain himself from killing. It is the only way to keep the beast at bay, hinder its strength. Because he knows, that he is his parents child, and if there is one choice in his life that he has any control over, he will not follow their bloodstained path of treachery and death. Background Heritage Yasakani's lineage is tainted by vengeance and betrayal. His grandparents were those who were swayed by the ideology of Uchiha Madara, and desired to leave with him. However he knew that he needed loyal spies in the village and commanded that several remain. His grandparents proudly took this mission and would later indoctrinate their children into following him. The first attack on Konoha by Madara was not a desperate gambit but a calculated assault. Spies within the village created distractions, mislead forces, intercepted missives and sabotaged Konoha's efforts in dealing with the beast. With Konoha's forces divided, Madara would defeat Hashirama and return as their new leader. Sadly that ambition was put to an end when Hashirama slew the insane Uchiha and returned with grim determination to end the hostilities of the once rival clans. Yet the remnants of Madara's followers hid in the shadows, their hearts burning with vengeance for their fallen leader. This seed of corruption took root and they swore that one day Konoha would burn. To that end they had instilled this same twisted hatred into their children. But not all fruit falls from the same tree. When Yasakani's grandparents had children of their own, they poisoned their minds with promises of power they were blind to give. As a result their children grew up drowning in their own arrogance and perceived self-worth, the curse of hatred transforming into one of complete and utter madness. Driven into the furthest depths of depravity the two siblings Uchiha Magatama and Tomoe engaged in an incestuous relationship to preserve the purity of their bloodline, unwilling to dilute it with traitorous Senju blood. Their lust for battle was equaled only by their cruelty and the two threw themselves into their training and their missions becoming all the more powerful. When the Third War erupted they had finally found an outlet for their aggression and a means to obtain even greater power. As members of the police force during the war, they were charged with protecting Konoha, routing out spies and establishing defense and evacuation protocols in the event of an attack. Instead of upholding the responsibility of their station they abused the authority it granted them. Hundreds of innocent civilians and shinobi alike were charged with treason, collusion with the enemy and any other crime they could fabricate. Under this pretense they were able to slaughter countless people all in a mad bid for power. In the ensuing conflicts that raged across the lands, Uchiha Madara would once again attempt his dream of obliterating Konoha. Using Kirigakure to smuggle the Three Tailed Beast through one of Konoha's ninja was only one contingency. Before that, he reached out to his spies in Konoha, and though many were old or dead their legacy and devotion lived on in their children. However Magatama and Tomoe were not convinced, and drunk on their own power began killing those who were loyal to Madara for sport. They began this game by murdering their parents, obtaining the fabled Mangekyou Sharingan. It was then that they had reached the height of their folly, believing themselves to have acquired the same power as Uchiha Madara! Confident of their success, they immediately began tracking the man through what remained of his network after slaughtering nearly half of it. Eager to test their powers they sought out this man and for years during the war their efforts proved futile. That is until they were approached by a masked man who claimed to be Madara. Overjoyed at finally having tracked him, they engaged him in battle. They suffered a humiliating defeat. With their weakness exposed and thrust into their faces, they cowed before the greater power and became his followers. When the war was over, the two wed and became spies for Obito. Prior to the release of with the Nine-Tails, Obito used the positions of his spies to cause discord and misdirect shinobi forces from establishing an effective attack. During the confusion he captured Kushina and released the Nine Tails as planned. But like his predecessor his ambition would fail. Konoha was in ruin, their leader gone, the siblings were finally free of his influence. Using this opportunity they joined Konoha's ANBU forces, and enjoyed a long and successful career as assassins, killing, plundering and doing as they saw fit all under the guise of loyalty. But as Uchiha born and bred in the throes of war peace could never satisfy their lust for blood. Now older and wiser they found other means of placating their vicious appetites for destruction. The events that led up to the Uchiha Massacre are riddled with layers of deceit but several things are clear. Shimura Danzo's hand can be seen, from bill proposal's which would have alienated their young from attending the Academy to the suicide missions their ANBU operatives were sent on. This was a slow but systematic attack on the Uchiha, and when whispers of a coup circulated, they knew this was their chance to have war. That plan changed the night of the Uchiha Massacre. In the dead of night they were once again greeted by their former leader who instead offered them a choice. Submit or die. The choice was obvious, and once again the sibling pair found themselves under the thrall of Obito. With them, they were able to sabotage the Konoha Police Forces response time, undermine their coordination and effectively box them all in the Uchiha district where Itachi and Obito could slay them all. Once the deed was finished, they were given another task. To hunt down any Uchiha out on mission, and if possible recruit them to his cause. Once that task was complete, the siblings were be brought to Amegakure, where they continued to serve as Obito's followers, and the ground forces of Akatsuki. Years later Tomoe became with child and gave birth to a boy they named Uchiha Yasakani. Early Childhood Yasakani's upbringing was one marked by the madness of his parents, and the reverence for the godlike power wielded by Pein the leader of Akatsuki. His home life was the stuff of nightmares, for Magatama and Tomoe were just as monstrous to their own child as any enemy. He was the living embodiment of their weakness and enduring servitude under Obito and resented the child's very existence. They verbally and physically abused the boy, condemning him for every little infraction. Yet they demanded nothing less than absolute perfection from him. As much as they loathed Yasakani, they detested the machinations of Amegakure's leader Pein and his organization even more. To show any weakness was a reprehensible act, and so they forced Yasakani into a brutal training regiment that would either kill him or forge him into the perfect weapon against their enemies. A child of two murderous Uchiha and the next soldier in a generation of shinobi for the organization of Akatsuki stripped Yasakani of a childhood. He was shown neither love nor care, and regularly found himself drowning with misery in the pits of despair and loneliness. Despite all of this pain, and the attempts to crush what goodness existed within him, Yasakani was anything but the emotionless killing machine they desired. Bright and inquisitive he possessed a natural curiosity for the world that beguiled the terrors of his upbringing. Mature beyond his years, by the time he was four Yasakani began self-actualizing and realizing that he was an individual, capable of his own thought and action. At the age five he could discern that the treatment he received by his parents . . . was wrong. The other shinobi around him treated him indifferently and he had no friends to call his own but to his amazement, literature became the parents he so desperately needed and the friends he so earnestly wanted. For his loyalty they whispered to him the secrets of the shinobi and the esoteric power of sealing. When he wasn't being unjustly punished or suffering from bruises and broken bones from his exhaustive training sessions he would spend his time studying what he could. By the age of six, Yasakani had already graduated from Amegakure's Academy and was already taking field missions. At an age where other children were playing with friends, Yasakani was performing assassinations and taking on high-rank missions. By the time they had outgrown childish cruelty and began carving out their own identity, Yasakani a child barely seven at the time was leading teams of grown men and women into battle. He was hailed as a prodigy, a natural genius occurring perhaps once every generation. He believed none of it. To him, he was simply trying to survive. It was either succeed or die in obscurity so what choice did he have but to excel when failure was a fate worse than death? Sadly he had yet to awaken the Sharingan. His parents were of course infuriated and plotted to ensure the continuation of their legacy. Yasakani and his squad were tasked with a mission, to eliminate a target without implicating Amegakure or Akatsuki, near the borders of Grass Country. Behind the scenes Magatama and Tomoe revealed the contract put out on the target who bolstered their guard and prepared a trap. When Yasakani and his team found their target, they instead walked into an ambush. The fight was as brutal as it was damaging to Yasakani's young psyche. His former classmates butchered like animals to the howling laughter of a deranged merchant and his guards grinning with glee as they severed flesh from bone. Injured and without backup, he stared at the towering man, face full of scars and in his eyes he saw his death reflected in them. Hefting an axe, the man prepared to decapitate the young Yasakani. Then time slowed to a crawl, and his vision cleared. He barely managed to lean away and dodge the attack within a hair's breadth. Scrambling to his feet he fumbled for his pouch, hurling several smoke bombs, and in the confusion barreled out of a window and fled. He barely made to safety in an abandoned nearby house, when he heard the indignant roar of the target and his men. Huddling in a dark corner, the visceral image of his comrades dead and eviscerated bodies were burned into his mind along with powerlessness he felt crushed him. He awoke sometime later, and left the abandoned home. He swore to himself that he would complete the mission even if it killed him. He never wanted to feel like that again. Nearing the warehouse, he scouted the area taking note of the sentries. Under the cover of night he began taking out targets silently. In his naivety he only knocked them out. Once he made it to the target of assassination he was frustrated to find that they were already waiting for him. Once again the battle began anew and his Sharingan blazed with fury as he lashed out screaming out all of his frustrations. The enemies he had previously knocked out rejoined the fray and for the first time in his life, Yasakani felt loathing at his own stupidity. With a heavy heart he burned out the last vestiges of innocence in his heart and began killing indiscriminately. No longer holding back he became a whirlwind of death, and every kill, every face full of terror was forever imprinted into his mind that day. At the end of it all, with his hands stained in blood, gore strewn across his uniform, he felt "it". That dark pleasure at seeing another trampled before him. He enjoyed watching their terror, he relished seeing the light fade from their eyes, their souls extinguished. He should have felt disgust and horror at his actions. But he didn’t. Unable to deal with the emotional trauma, he sped through a few hand seals and the entire complex was bathed in flame. When he returned home, it was to the smug faces of his parents and in that moment he knew that they had a hand in his mission, that they were the ones who set him up. They had his comrades slaughtered, and his own innocence murdered by his own hand to survive. In his heart he knew. They had won. They had finally broken him. Legacy of the Uchiha The Fourth Shinobi World War was the herald to the end of Akatsuki. Throughout the search for the Tailed Beasts, one Akatsuki member after another fell to the allied forces until only Konan remained. When she returned to Amegakure, their God dead in her hands, the village mourned. Obito was now acting towards his own plans, the loyalists and shinobi of Amegakure forgotten in his mad quest. To Magatama and Tomoe it was a time to rejoice. With Obito busy preparing for the war, they could take the opportunity to leave. But not before taking something they both desperately desired. Years of using the Mangekyo Sharingan had taken its toll, stealing their light as it was foretold. They bickered and fought but could not best the other, so desperate they were to stave off the darkness. But then they realized, their child. His young, and ripe Sharingan would each give them the light they needed, and so before leaving Amegakure they plotted to murder their only son. Yasakani like many lower level Akatsuki members were running a continuous stream of missions, ranging from the mountains of Earth Country to the secluded islands of Water Country. When he returned home it was to find it burning in a fire black as night, that no amount of rain nor water could quench. That was soon followed by the howling laughter of his parents, a madness so potent he could feel it like a thousand insects crawling over his skin. He ran. With a burst of speed he didn’t’ know he had Yasakani fled hoping to find comrades but instead all he could find were the mutilated corpses of his fellow brothers and sisters in arms, their faces masked in surprise and terror. Like ghostly shadows, Magatama and Tomoe stalked Yasakani with all the delight of a prowling predator watching its prey fumble in the dark. Unable to contain his bloodlust any further Magatama launched himself at Yasakani, father and son battling to the death. Even after all of his brutal training, the lessons endured by instructors who had received personal instruction from the God of Rain himself, Yasakani found himself hopelessly outmatched against his father. He was a veteran of a war, and a cunning man himself. Unable to understand why they attacked he demanded answers. Tomoe was all too eager to enlighten Yasakani as to the true strength of their heritage, and for the first time in his life, felt sickened by the Uchiha legacy. He had no time to contemplate however as Magatama renewed his attack, taking a sadistic pleasure in slowly taking apart his son, piece by piece. But in their hurry to gloat of their impending victory, they revealed their hand. Knowing what their true objective was, Yasakani did the only thing he could. He would destroy himself. Pouring as much chakra as his body could handle, Yasakani used an earth technique that destroyed the ground beneath him, sending him hurtling below deep into the under-city of Amegakure. He may not have had the power to beat them, but he could at least deny them their prize. The mask of fury on his father’s face would have been worth it if his mother hadn’t calmly smashed him to the side with the force of her kick. Beaten, and broken, Yasakani could only feel a sense of profound powerlessness and despair at the futility of his life before everything went black. When he awoke, he found himself strapped down to a medical bed, Magatama and Tomoe hovering in his vision. They told him that they wanted to wait until he was awake to do the procedure; to enhance the pain they said. With that utterance his entire world came crashing down. He felt numb, not the sorrow terrorizing his heart nor the throbbing pain of his injuries, just overwhelming emptiness. He couldn’t comprehend just what he had done to deserve any of his lot in life. As he lay there, eyes unblinking, Magatama calmly explaining the extraction in brutal detail, his face lighting up with such joy at the defeated sight of his son. He gleefully recounted all of his supposed misdeeds and how happy they were to finally be rid of this stain on their family. All the while Yasakani thought about his dreams, his wants and regrets. No matter how much he detested his parents, some part of him had always wanted their acceptance, and love. Yet hearing the vitriol his father practically spat at him destroyed such childish notions. All he had been given was pain and betrayal. That is when it happened, the complete and utter loss of his family, the idea of family in his heart dead. He realized that he never truly had a family. Everything was just a fantasy born out his naive desire, for anything beyond the bloodshed and war. When the full weight of his loss became too much, the world in his vision exploded with clarity. Fire unlike any other erupted from his eye, his body subconsciously pumping such massive amounts of chakra into it, he cried tears of blood as he reared back screaming in equal amounts pain and sorrow. There was a brief moment of stillness and the flames of poured out of his right eye consuming his father in all of their vengeance. His cries of agony were drowned out by the all-consuming flames whose hunger knew no rest. But the body of a child was not meant to harness the awesome might of the power of the Mangekyou, and so Amaterasu became a raging maelstrom of fire, without control nor restraint. For an eternity and a moment the world around Yasakani burned with his fury, blanketing everything within sight with flames as black as the darkness that threatened his soul. Then, when his body could spare no more chakra, his eye snapped shut. He was left breathless and exhausted from the exertion. Seeing neither his mother nor father, and free from his restraints hurled himself off the table, narrowly escaping the fire of his own creation and scrambled to safety. When he finally emerged from the wreckage of the lab, he stood on trembling legs, and through ragged breath, screamed at the heavens as everything he knew in life burned around him. Shattered World In advance of the official declaration of the Fourth War, Akatsuki and its leadership had all been but dismantled leaving its village in chaos. Their god dead, and their angel slain, the torch that had carried Akatsuki and Amegakure through the years had for the first time since its liberation fallen silent. While those still in power strived to maintain order, Yasakani slipped out of Rain Country, leaving the burning wasteland that was his home and family behind. Powers & Abilities Chakra Prowess Bukijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu As a scion of the Uchiha, Yasakani possesses a veritable library of techniques, having copied thousands of techniques over his lifetime, demonstrating the ability to use techniques of all five elemental affinities. With such a vast array of techniques at his disposal, Yasakani developed a style of ninjutsu that revolved around the strategic collaboration of his techniques to achieve powerful effects. He is proficient in numerous techniques some whose secrets were believed hidden and others thought lost in the sands of time. Though he claims to be no master, his abilities and sheer unpredictability with the art makes him one of the most dangerous opponents to face. Nature Transformation Like all Uchiha, Yasakani's has a very strong affinity for the Fire Release style of ninjutsu. Fire is the symbol of power, and its destructive capabilities are by far the most potent of elemental ninjutsu. Yasakani is able to mold his chakra with frightening speed to perform powerful and devastating fire ninjutsu. His mastery of the element has reached a plateau where he can perform all of his most powerful techniques through a single hand-seal. He also demonstrated an affinity for the Earth Release, performing techniques with expert proficiency even as a mere child. Doujutsu Sharingan Yasakani awakened his Sharingan through the machinations of his parents who thought it unworthy of their child to be bereft of his legacy. So they sabotaged his mission, and helped orchestrate the deaths of his team, and failing that his own should he prove a failure to the Uchiha name. Triggered by the visage of death before him, and seeing his own in the eyes of his attackers, the Sharingan awakened. The first scene those crimson eyes of his memorized was the blood-soaked corpses of his former comrades, strung up on pikes, a gathering of cutthroat brigands led by a nefarious business howling with laughter. As though a god of death slumbering for eons past was roused, the rage and vengeance he unleashed upon them was a terrifying sight to behold. It was as if time had stopped, and those precious moments he became the embodiment of death and fire. When he returned home his parents of course were ecstatic that he had finally claimed his birthright and began training him in earnest so as to not soil the Uchiha name. In a few years time he and barely before he reached the age of eleven he could maintain the Sharingan's presence without effort. In his time mastering the Sharingan, Yasakani has discovered the very depths of his powers, strengths and weaknesses. Its primary and perhaps most infamous power lies in the abilities of its insight. With it Yasakani is given a visualization of chakra and its flow, furthermore such chakra is given pigments to distinguish its composition and source. Even when obscured by obstacles, he is able to discern chakra, though this is not always the case. This ability alone is worthy of note, as he is able to determine irregularities within a person's own chakra; he can see the subtle alterations and changes within their chakra flow from genjutsu or other forms of ninjutsu. The degree of this insight is such that he can distinguish even the most minute of changes within their chakra, even the presence of fuinjutsu on inscribed on their person. Yasakani's insight in this is considered extraordinary, as he has developed the skill to see flow and transformation of chakra as it occurs within the body and in nature. This insight gives him immense clarity and knowledge of a performed technique, and chakra nature. Mangekyo Sharingan Taijutsu Other Skills Tools & Equipment Trivia Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Amegakure Category:Male Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Characters